Hanging at Hang Castle
by waffletoast215
Summary: For Halloween, Sonic takes Megaman to Hang Castle, despite the fact that Rock is a bit scared. Also, costumes, candy, and Dr. Eggman. In other words, a MegaSonic halloween story!


"Yo, Rock! You home?" Sonic shouted as he knocked on the door to Light Labs. He was wearing a black and red cape.

"Coming!" Rock yelled back from inside the house. After a few moments, he opened the door. "Hi, Sonic!" He scanned Sonic with his eyes. "I love your costume! You're a vampire?"

"You bet!" Sonic winked. "And you're supposed to be…nothing?"

Rock was wearing his usual outfit. "I'm still trying to decide on a costume."

"It's Halloween night! You had all month to figure it out!"

"Sonic!" Roll called his name as she walked into the room. "So nice to see you!" She was dressed as a witch, with Tango walking beside her. "Are you going Trick-or-Treating with us?"

"Actually, I was gonna take Rock somewhere."

"We're going to a haunted house in Sonic's world." Rock added.

"But, that sounds kind of dangerous…" Roll appeared concerned.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. All we need is this guy to get a costume." Sonic elbowed Rock.

"Oh, um…" Rock looked around.

"This is what happens when you put it off all month." Roll sighed. "Here, you can borrow one of mine, if you want."

"Uh, thanks…" Rock said as he followed Roll towards her closet.

"Let's see…you could be a knight, or maybe a samurai, or a bunny, or…"

"What's that one?" Rock pointed towards one of the costumes in the back of the closet.

"Oh, that one? It's…" She pulled it out. "It's a cat costume."

"It's adorable!" Megaman exclaimed with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, thanks! I'm glad you like it!" Roll happily said as she tossed him the costume.

Rock walked into his room, then returned several minutes later with the costume on. "Ta-da! I'm…Cat Man!"

Sonic and Roll giggled.

"We should ask Dad to make a Cat Man." Rock added.

"He'd be adorable!" Roll responded.

Sonic scoffed. "You're so cute, Rock."

Rock blushed and looked away, too shy to meet Sonic's gaze.

"Now, C'mon, Rock, we gotta go! Hurry up!" Sonic ran to Rock, putting his arm around him.

"Be safe, you two!" Roll called as they walked out the door.

"We will!" Rock smiled at his sister.

"Oh, wait!" Roll threw a bag in their direction.

"What's this?" Sonic asked.

"If you guys get hungry. I packed some candy for Sonic and some E-Tanks for Rock."

"Thanks!" Rocks smiled.

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Megaman asked with a hint of concern in his voice. He stared up at the tall peaks of the mansion.

"Yep. This is Hang Castle."

"Y'know, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe we should've gone with Roll…" Rock turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't chicken out on me, Scardey-bot! You're goin' in." Sonic steered him towards the mansion.

"Why are there blue torches here?" Rock asked.

"I dunno. But it builds atmosphere." Sonic shrugged.

"And, why are there robots here?" He continued.

"Hm?" Sonic stopped walking.

Rock pointed towards an Egg Pawn that was walking around.

"Oh, those? They're probably left over from last time I was here. That's one of Eggman's, I'll handle it."

Sonic homing attacked the Egg Pawn, promptly destroying it. He then gestured for Rock to keep walking.

"It's spooky here, Sonic…" Megaman sounded worried.

"For the last time, chill out. You'll live."

"I-is that a…a skeleton?" Rock noticed something out of the corner of his eye. After looking closely he confirmed that it was indeed a skeleton, covered in spider webs. He shrieked and clung to Sonic.

"Y'know, for a Super Fighting Robot, you're kinda cowardly." Sonic laughed.

"I-I-I-I…" Megaman stuttered, shaking as he held on to Sonic.

"Oh, look, a corkscrew!" Sonic noticed it ahead of him on the path. He sprinted and ran through it at blinding speed. It ran all the way around a tower and into another tower.

Rock shrieked again, this time because he had let go of Sonic and was flung against the wall. He groaned. He then stood up and brushed dust off of his legs. "Can you warn me next time you're gonna do that?" He said with frustration.

"Sorry, can't hear ya." Sonic ignored him and continued walking.

Suddenly, a ghost popped up in front of Sonic. He jumped. "Uwaah!" He shouted.

Rock chuckled. "Y'know, for the Fastest Thing Alive, you're pretty cowardly."

"Oh, shut up!" Sonic teased him.

Suddenly, evil laughter echoed throughout the room.

Rock jumped and clung to Sonic again. "W-who's there?"

Sonic scoffed. "Calm down, Rock. I know who that is."

At that moment, Dr. Eggman entered through a window of the tower and descended down to them, using his Eggmobile. "OH HO HO HO HO!" He laughed evilly.

"Eggman! What are you up to?" Sonic challenged him.

"Destroying you!" He pointed towards Sonic. "You've fallen into my trap, Sonic!" He paused and looked at Megaman. "Oh, and that cat guy you're with."

"Cat guy?" Rock looked at his costume. "I'm not a cat! I'm a robot! A Super Fighting Robot!" Rock transformed into Megaman, despite the costume still being on.

"…You still look like a cat." Eggman commented. "Eh, it's no hair off of my mustache what you look like. I'll destroy you regardless!" He snapped his fingers, causing a horde of robots to enter the room.

"I got this!" Sonic spun in the air, creating a tornado that sucked up many of the robots.

"So do I!" Megaman charged his Mega Buster, firing shots that destroyed multiple robots at a time.

Eventually, the duo cleared the entire room. Besides Megaman, not a single robot could be found.

"So, give up, Eggman?" Sonic taunted him.

"It's Halloween night. Do you ever take a break?" Megaman added.

Eggman sighed. "Well, I was going to give it break, but…no one would give me candy. So I wanted to take it out on you."

"…seriously?" Sonic scoffed.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a piece of candy around here? It's unbelievable!" Eggman raged.

"Well, I don't know, maybe that's because you're an evil madman?" Sonic commented.

"You stop talking, you pincushion!" Eggman slammed his fists on his control panel. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go terrorize some people until they give me candy."

"Wait!" Megaman exclaimed.

Eggman groaned. "What?"

Megaman took out the bag Roll gave him. He took the E-tanks out of it, setting them on the ground.

He tossed the bag to Eggman. "Here. Have these."

Eggman examined its contents. "Wait, you had candy with you the whole time?"

"Uh, yeah." Megaman nodded.

"Oh." Eggman threw a piece of candy into his mouth. "Well, hasta la vista, losers!" He fired the jets on the Eggmobile and sped away into the sky.

"Well…that was strange." Megaman commented. "Can we…go home now? I kinda just want to go trick-or-treating with Roll."

Sonic sighed. "It's fun here…but fine, for you." He put his arm around Rock.

* * *

"Roll!" Rock shouted as he ran towards her.

She turned around. "Rock? Sonic?"

They caught up to her. "Can we go with you?" Rock asked.

"Of course!" She answered.

"Oh, thanks a lot for that food you gave us." Rock added.

"Yeah, helped us a load." Sonic chimed in.

Roll giggled. "Well, c'mon! We gotta get human food and robot food before the night ends!"

"Don't worry about it, Roll. I can get you all the food you want in just a couple minutes. I'm the fastest thing alive, y'know!"

"But, Sonic, I wanted to get candy with you…" Rock held his hand.

"All right. I'll slow down for you this time."


End file.
